A Time Of Us  2MIN
by HyeBoo
Summary: For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet Taemin  and her Romeo  Minho   - William Shakespeare    A story about the life of two lovers that can't be together because of fame and sins,,  WARNING: contains boyXboy, death, angst and romance


_**A time of us**_

___**For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet(Taemin) and her Romeo (Minho)  
>- William Shakespeare<strong>___

___**The beginning:**__**  
><strong>_Once there lived a tiny little boy, with eyes so pure, with a heart made of gold, with a smile of thousands sunrays and a voice that resembles a angel.  
>The tiny little boy, with an age of 15 began his journey, with hopes to fulfill his dreams.<br>His first steps alone into the unknown world ahead, the first time to let go of the familiar hand of his mother. With tears in her eyes, with the words ''Why is it that time goes so fast? Can't it just stand still for only a couple of minutes, so I can embrace my son before he goes and after a couple of years turns back as a man that doesn't need his mothers kisses and embraces anymore''  
>''Don't worry mother, you always be the most important person in my life'' the latter said with his smile full of joy and happiness giving his mother the courage to let go of the hand she took care of for 15 years.<br>Lee Taemin the given name of the innocent boy making his journey through the world, purchasing his dream to become a famous dancer and singer.

Once there lived a strong but still little boy, eyes with the color of dark chocolate, with a heart strong but tiny, with a smile you could depend on, with a voice deep and trustful…  
>The strong tiny boy, with a age of 17 began his journey, with hope to fulfill his dreams.<br>His first steps alone into the unknown world ahead, the first time to let go of the familiar hand of his mother. With a sigh she smiled, with the words ''Time goes by so fast, I just hoped to stay longer by your side, but you are a young man already, it's time to let you go''  
>''Thank you mother'' the latter replied soft and tried to hold back some tears.<br>Choi Minho the given name of the innocent boy making his journey through the world, purchasing his dream to become a famous rapper and singer.

I don't know exactly why but when the two of them met there was that kind of chemistry you don't exactly can explain.  
>Something the two couldn't explain either, it just was there with energy that longed for each other, but without words, just with some secret eye glances and shy smiles.<br>''I am Lee Taemin'' the tiny 15 year old boy said full of joy.  
>''Choi Minho'' the 2 year older boy said softly, with his deep shaking voice.<br>The youngest boy looked fascinated at the longer and older boy before him, his little head, his big eyes, his small smile and his charisma, it made the younger one stutter for a moment or two.  
>The older boy looked fascinated at the smaller younger boy before him, his mushroom hair, his big pure eyes, a sunshine smile and his childish image, it made the older one stutter for words.<p>

___**  
>The story so far:<strong>__**  
><strong>_I don't know exactly when, but it happened really fast after they were formed the group SHINee….  
>''We are in the same group Hyung!'' the younger excited boy yelled from the other side of the dancehall.<br>''I know'' the older just replied looking at the sweating younger boy that just danced his heart out and making the older boy gaze at him.  
>''Do you like dancing'' the little boy said still dancing while the rest was holding there pause.<br>''A little, I am not really good at it, I just rap'' the older one replied sitting down against the dancing hall mirrors.  
>''Everybody can dance, it's not something you have to try, you just have to do it, you have to let go all of your thoughts and dance your way into the blue blue sky''<br>"It's winter, at those times the sky is grey''  
>''Than, let's dance into the grey grey sky''<br>This made the older one giggle for a moment, knowing that the younger one was so innocent …

I don't know exactly how but the time SHINee made there debut ''Noona is so pretty/ replay'' all the members except Lee Taemin were exhausted.  
>Maybe the little latter was exhausted, but he never showed it ''We have to keep going, it's our dream, we will be famous one day!'' he always said encouraging the fellow members except Choi Minho, there was one time the older one scolded the younger one.<br>''Please! Just please shut your mouth for one moment!'' he shouted.  
>The younger one just looked at him with big eyes, totally dumfounded.<br>''You always smile, you are always happy, I can't have it all the time!'' and with those word the older one smashed the door into the younger one his face.  
>This was the first time the younger one didn't speak for a whole day, even when fellow members would ask him something or talk to him, he didn't respond, he never cried, but he also never spoke…<p>

SHINee went famous, with there first mini album, with singles with there first full album.  
>Taemin and Minho grew apart, everything was to hectic and everybody was so busy.<p>

There was a time in the beginning of 2010, the youngest boy with a age of 17 was in his room alone, with a headphone on just thinking about the boy 2 years older than him, with the name Choi Minho.  
>Sighing and looking outside the window was the only thing the boy did that day.<br>Nobody was around, only him and his self….  
>It was a time he could think freely, it was a long time ago he was free from any schedules and no obligations.<br>It was the first time in a couple months he could find his true self again.  
>Maybe it wasn't something he loved, no he hated it, he didn't want to think about those things, he didn't want to think about his feelings, he wanted to laugh and run, he was the youngest it was normal.<br>Why was it that he felt so lonely, while thinking about just one person, a person he liked the most, he never said it, he denied it towards himself but he KNEW it was the truth.  
>The most precious person with the name ''Choi Minho'' the one he loved, grew further and further apart from him.<br>It felt like years since the two spoke lovable to each other.  
>''Why can't we return to the days before our debut, when we talked freely, when we laughed together, when we hugged together, when I could felt secure in his arms…''<br>the latter told himself while kneeling up.

''Let's go out'' was the thing one of the members asked when they had a weekend off.  
>''No'' The latter with the name ''Choi Minho'' just said simply.<br>''Why not?'' Taemin came in.  
>"'Tired''<br>"Then…Let's have fun here instead'' Taemin questioned happily towards his long time love.  
>"I said I'm tired Taemin!''<br>He was mad….again.  
>That night Kibum and Jonghyun went out, except Jinki, Taemin and Minho.<p>

''Why did I scold the boy?'' were the thought of Choi Minho while he laid down on his bed.  
>He felt frustrated, didn't know what happened with him those couple months….or…years? It was all just to much….Lee Taemin, why can't you give me your sunshine smile when I need it? Why can't you gave me those innocent quotes when I need it?<p>

The younger boy, sitting rebel like on the table, home alone, only Minho and Jinki, but Minho always locked himself in his room when the two of them would be alone.  
>And Jinki, he didn't know what he was doing in the shower.<br>Dancing, letting go his mind, was the thing the younger wanted the most, but now, he couldn't, it was all to much, he couldn't dance anymore, not with those thoughts.  
>''I can't be myself without telling''<br>The boy walked silently towards the door of the older one his room and knocked.  
>''In'' he just heard, he sounded annoyed though.<br>''Minho'' the latter said while coming in head down.  
>"What's the problem Taemin?'' the older one said, while raising himself off the bed walking to a closet looking through some kind of clothes.<br>''Can you look at me?'' the boy said still head hung.  
>Minho turned around confused ''what's wrong?''<br>"Can you smile?'' Taemin replied still head hung.  
>''Taemin?''<br>"Can you walk toward me?''  
>"What is it?''<br>"Can you just be with me without feeling irritated by my appearance?''  
>''It's not you, I'm just tired''<br>''You always say those things…always, but why is it that I am the only one being scolded, being ignored until I talk to you''  
>"Taemin, it's nothing, you aren't a wrong person really''<br>"THEN! …..why do you treat me as failure, a alien, a miserable figure in your life!''  
>''Taemin! That's not true!''<br>The latter raised his head looking at the older one with blurry eyes.  
>''T..Taemin…a…are you c..crying?''<br>''Don't, don't be so carrying, you never do!''  
>''I care about you Tae''<br>"Don't call me that! You don't give anything bout me, you never embraced me when I needed you, you never laughed toward me when I needed, you never TALKED to me when I just needed you!''  
>''You never asked''<br>"Why …..why do I have to ASK you to talk to me?''  
>''….Tae just come on''<br>''Hug me''  
>''What?''<br>"Hug me, embrace me, be my friend, I need it the most, please…''  
>''Tae''<br>"'Don't call me that, just hug me..''  
>The older walked towards the broken younger one, that tried to be strong, that tried to hold back the blurring tears in his eye sight.<br>''I am sorry''  
>''Hug me''<br>It was a precious time for both of them, learning not to forget each other, not to let each other down…  
>''Minho''<br>''Taemin?''  
>"I love you''<br>The older one stiffened his grip ''w..what?''  
>''I love you Choi Minho''<br>"T…Tae..min?''  
>''Kiss me''<br>''W..What?''  
>"If you love me kiss me''<br>The older looked at the younger one confused, but all he saw was sincere and pureness, the most precious sight you could ever see, the most beautiful untouched boy…  
>''Taemin I…''<br>But the younger one already caught the others lips with his.  
>The older one closed his eyes enjoying the feeling.<p>

When the morning came, the two found each other in the same bed.  
>Taemin his head on top op Minho his chest like a angel in dreamland.<br>The older one caressing the soft hair of the younger one his other hand running over the tiny yet muscular naked body of the younger one, everything was his…..at that moment.

When you think everything is alright, everything lived happily after, you are wrong, life is no fairy tale.  
>Half a year later just after the release of ''Lucifer'' the dark haired Choi Minho found himself in a drama called ''the pianist''<br>He did a kissing scene with a beautiful woman.  
>Taemin was jealous, but Minho said ''don't worry, I only love you, it's just acting..''<br>Taemin agreed, he always did…

The beginning of 2011, a new TV show called ''Oh! My school'' aired on television.  
>Minho was a regular guest on the show (till episode 9).<br>The show went on, and Minho became more famous in the show, but not because of his acting skills, but because of his so called ''love scenes'' with the upcoming actress called ''Eunseo''  
>''Minho'' Taemin called his boyfriend when he finally returned home at 1 AM.<br>''What is it?'' the boyfriend replied taking of his coat, sounding irritated.  
>"'Why are you so late?''<br>"Busy''  
>''But filming stopped at 3 PM''<br>''Busy ok?''  
>''We promised to watch a film you know?''<br>''Don't remember anymore sorry kay?''  
>''Min..ho''<br>The older latter locked himself op in his room like half a year ago, when they didn't speak to each other, everything one by one falling into pieces again…

There was a time I think in July 30 2011, that Minho toke his new love called ''Eunseo'' to there apartment, meeting the members.  
>It was something everybody knew would happen, exact a week ago they announced there relationship.<br>But Minho never broke up with his Taemin, he never called, or did anything to talk to Taemin.  
>Taemin found out when he watched TV.<br>He once tried to ask Minho but again the thing Minho said was ''I'm tired, don't want to talk'' and locked himself up again.  
>The younger one kneeling onto the ground frustrated, broken in tears…..<br>All alone, no mother to hold onto, no Minho to fall asleep with…No love…

''This is Eunseo!'' Minho said happily when he came in with Eunseo.  
>''Hello, '' Key said nonchalant.<br>''Hey!'' Jonghyun said happily.  
>''Where is Taemin?'' Key suddenly asked.<br>''He was here a hour ago… doesn't he want to meet Eunseo?''  
>"The last time I saw him he was at the toilet'' Jonghyun said.<br>Minho felt weird, a sudden urge to run towards the bathroom and knocking on the door.  
>He did he ran knocking, not normal, hard almost beating the door up ''Taemin..Taemin you are in here OPEN UP!'' the door was locked and everybody gathered around the closed door confused.<br>''What are you doing Minho?'' Key said while Jonghyun grabbed his arm.  
>''TAEMIN …Taemin are you there answer me! If you don't I come in within 3 seconds!''<br>No answer.

Minho punched and kicked against the door till it opened.  
>There was Taemin, finally Minho paid attention to his lover he abandoned…<br>For the first time in a couple months he looked really at his younger lover.  
>But this time his lover didn't look at him, his eyes were closed and his clothes, no all the water in the bath were red…while his face was extreme pale.<br>Minho teared up running to the bad kneeling down beside it feeling the pulse of Taemin, no response.  
>''GO CALL A AMBULANCE'' he screamed while everybody was shocked and screamed there longs out….<br>Even if Minho knew it wouldn't help anymore he started to caressing the boy his face helping him out of the water holding his cold body against his body while crying his lungs out…

I am Lee Jinki the leader of SHINee telling you a story no one dared to write…

___**Letter from a angel:**__**  
><strong>_Dear Choi Minho,  
>How are you doing lately? I didn't got the chance to talk to you, I hope you were doing fine…<br>I am sorry, I must been a burden to you right? Or were you ashamed of being gay with me?  
>I can understand, but you never said it, I had to guess, that's the thing I am disappointed in.<br>But I forgive you, I knew you were just scared, I knew you tried to find a girlfriend so you could forget about me, I hope it worked out, I hope you and Eunseo become the greatest couple in the world.  
>Never let her down, don't let her go through the pain I felt.<br>I am not longer here, no longer the one to make the so called ''innocent'' phrases or the so called ''sunshine'' smiles.  
>I am no longer a companion in your life, no longer the happily joyful ex-boyfriend you once loved.<br>I hope that now you can be happy and blissful.  
>I wish for you happiness somewhere above you all..<br>Now that I think about it…. I always wanted to dance towards the blue blue….or …..wait it is winter grey grey sky…and finally I got there isn't that great?  
>I hope you never forget me, even if we weren't close anymore…<br>I still love you and never let that feeling go..  
>Farewell<p> 


End file.
